Mon petit ganache
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [One-shot][U.A]Oh doce amor fraternal! Vejam Naruto e Minato, duas raposinhas adoráveis, em um dia qualquer de verão. Presente de aniversário para minha querida Chará, conhecida por vocês como Iara-chan. Enjoy. Aviso: cenas de lemon yaoi furry lol


Eu achei essa fanfic enquanto arrumava meu HD, ela foi escrita originalmente em 2012 para minha querida Chará conhecida por vcs como Iara-chan u/1635751/xXIara-chanXx

Aviso: cenas de lemon yaoi furry lol

* * *

 **Mon petit ganache – by Anjo Setsuna to Iara-chan**

Era uma vez, como em todo conto inocente, duas raposinhas adoráveis. Minato e Naruto. Estes irmãozinhos peludos mal pareciam gêmeos, sabe como é, gêmeos fraternos¹ e coisa e tal e quem desse o azar de cruzar o caminho desses dois peraltas veria suas diferenças de cara, pois Minato tinha o pêlo de sua cabeça um pouco maior que seu irmãozinho Naruto e a personalidade muito mais calma.

Eles tinham adoráveis olhos azuis, pelagem alaranjada com tufos amarelados em suas cabeças e a ponta de suas patinhas de cor negra. Ambos usavam bermudas e suspensórios preto, pois de acordo com Naruto era a última moda e Minato detestava contrariar seu otouto², pois Naruto como todo caçula que se preze era um porre quando contrariado. Naruto, a raposinha mais nova, usava uma bermuda laranja enquanto seu gêmeo usava uma bermuda bordô.

Certa manhã, a peralta raposinha Naruto resolveu que aquele dia iria azucrinar seu irmão mais velho como todo bom irmão mais novo deve fazer, mesmo que essa diferença de idade fosse de dois minutos, muitos culpariam esse lado sapeca vindo de sua mãe Kushina, porém Naruto jamais saberia de tal fato, pois sua querida mamãe falecera quando os gêmeos nasceram.

\- Nii-chan³. Niiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaannnnnnn!

Naruto manhoso cantarolava o chamado enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Minato, ambos estavam sentados lado a lado debaixo de uma árvore frondosa onde moravam. O mais velho, sonolento, apenas ignorou o chamado encolhendo suas orelhinhas e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de seu otouto. Um sorriso malvado transpassou a face de Naruto que tirou do bolso de sua bermuda laranja um bombom de trufa. Mordeu devagarzinho só para ver o recheio de ganache escapando do bombom e passou o doce perto do focinho do irmão só para provocar.

\- Hummm tão bom... - quase gemeu ao exclamar, espiou a face sonolenta de Minato esperando alguma reação e nada.

O pequeno impaciente como era logo passou o doce na ponta do focinho de seu irmão e lambeu de forma desajeitada acordando-o rindo muito ao ver a cara zangada de seu onii-san.

\- Naruto... Agora to todo melecado!

O garotinho que já se contorcia de tanto rir ao chão não esperava a reação que veio a seguir, já que Minato era geralmente tão calmo que lhe entediava na maioria das vezes.

\- Ni-ni-chan!

Gaguejou Naruto ao sentir seu corpo prensado no chão, suas patinhas estavam seguradas acima da cabeça pelas do seu irmão, enquanto seu torso era imobilizado pelo peso de Minato que sentou sobre seu colo.

\- Naru-chan! - sibilou com os olhos cerrados e orelhas eriçadas apavorando seu irmãozinho - Quantas vezes já te disse pra não melecar meu pêlo! Ao contrário de você eu tomo banho regularmente com água seu gato de araque, mas nesse tempo frio vai ser horrível!

O peralta sorriu após o susto de ver a cara zangada de seu irmão, decidiu que assim era muito mais interessante de ver Minato agindo e conseguindo soltar uma de suas patas esfregou o resto do doce no tórax do mais velho.

\- Assim fica melhor!

\- Melhor? NARUTO!

Embolaram-se numa briga infantil, hora puxando o pêlo um do outro, hora mordendo suas orelhas ou que estivesse mais perto de seus focinhos e naquele embolo de patas e pernas Naruto terminou por cima do colo de seu irmão. Minato ofegou e ainda olhava zangado para ele.

\- Sim, melhor pra comer hihi!

E a raposinha pôs-se a lamber o chocolate, vejam bem, são animais eles não ligam para terra e algumas folhas grudadas no processo.

\- Naruto! Pa-pare! Pare com isso! Meu pêloooo!

\- Eu to limpando ele Nii-san hehe.

\- Pa-pare! Eu não quero banho de gato!

\- Me deixe lanchar em paz onii-san!

Minato que tentou resistir, mas só um pouquinho eu lhes digo, segurou com as patinhas a cabeça de seu otouto, direcionando as lambidas cada vez mais para baixo. O vento que passava morno parecia acariciar as pelagens alaranjadas.

\- Naru-chan... Agora vai ter que limpar tudo!

Uma risada abafada foi ouvida e Naruto continuava com suas lambidas, agora mais molhadas a medida que desciam. Os bigodes de Minato vibravam e juro para vocês que ele corava! Logo bermudas coloridas e suspensórios eram jogados ao chão e um par de raposinhas corria pelo tronco da grande árvore parando em sua toca em um dos galhos mais grossos.

\- Naru-chan! Vem aqui! – Minato chamou meloso surpreendendo seu irmão que nunca tinha o visto agir daquela maneira, claro que depois ele descobriria que não tinha mais seus bombons de licor. Como Naruto tinha conseguido aqueles doces envolve um certo nekomata(4) e outro conto meus amigos.

\- Nii-san!

A raposinha contorcia-se com as cosquinhas feitas por patinhas ágeis e novamente Naruto estava por baixo do irmão. Encararam um ao outro, por um breve momento parecia que olhavam para um espelho devido suas semelhanças, os dedinhos espalmados tocavam-se de modo carinhoso, então uma lambida delicada percorreu o pescoço do mais novo.

Naruto tremeu e gemeu baixinho quando seu irmão mordeu seu ombro de forma carinhosa e passou as garras por sua cauda para logo depois sua língua percorrer seu pequeno membro. Seu nii-san preparava-o sem pressa deixando-o impaciente. Logo Minato penetrou seu irmão sem aviso ganhando uma mordida na orelha como protesto. O movimento era calmo e ritmado, afinal era Minato de que estávamos falando, "a mosca morta da família" diria Naruto, o que nem estava incomodando tanto assim Naruto naquele momento.

\- Nii-chan... Mais... – pediu manhoso.

\- Mais o que? Na-ru-chan.

\- Mais rápido!

\- Tão impaciente...

Minato sempre atendia aos caprichos de seu irmãozinho então aumentou o ritmo chegando logo ao clímax com seu otouto. Naruto preparava-se para mais um round de luxúria, porém estranhou seu irmão mais velho deitar-se sobre si e ficar quieto. O ronco baixinho denunciava o sono e as embalagens em um canto da toca lhe explicava o comportamento de seu irmão, pois aí entendeu de onde leve cheiro de licor vinha.

Aninhou-se pertinho de Minato aproveitando o calor morno entre os corpos até que suas orelhinhas mexeram ao ouvir um choro baixinho. Correu até a porta de sua toca e olhou para baixo, no pé da árvore tinha uma cestinha com orelhinhas pequeninas se mexendo. Desceu rapidamente e espiou desconfiado o bilhete que acompanhava uma bebê raposa que chorava manhosa:

"Olá me chamo Iara-chan. Por favor me amem muito"

Naruto sorriu ao pensar que sua família aumentaria, pegou a pequena criança no colo percebendo a fralda suja e logo podia se ver um Minato furioso indo tomar banho.

 **OWARI :D**

¹gêmeros fraternos: também chamados de dizigóticos ou bivitelinos; são aqueles formados a partir de óvulos e espermatozoides diferentes, mas que se desenvolveram no mesmo período. Estes não compartilham o mesmo córion, e podem ser tão distintos quanto irmãos não gêmeos, apresentando sexos, ou mesmo grupos sanguíneos diferentes. - Fonte:  . 

²otouto: irmão mais novo

³nii-chan (ou oni-chan, nii-san, onii-san): irmão, geralmente usado pra irmão mais velho

(4)nekomata: gato monstro do folclore japonês, se não me engano um dos bichinhos que representam os Uchihas no mangá.


End file.
